Alkylation processes have been used to synthesize and modify myriad compounds (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,982, 6,278,020, 6,281,380, 6,281,399, 6,281,405, 6,288,233, 6,291,716, 6,291,724, 6,294,499, 6,303,840, 6,307,048, 6,313,362, 6,315,964, 6,339,179, 6,355,839, 6,376,729, 6,376,730, 6,387,705, 6,388,157, 6,392,114, 6,395,871, 6,395,945, 6,423,871, 6,429,349, 6,440,886, 6,448,458, 6,479,721, 6,486,374, 6,492,571, 6,500,998, 6,504,071, 6,512,153, 6,515,169, 6,525,234, 6,528,316, 6,541,655, 6,548,113, 6,552,241, 6,555,722, 6,642,425, 6,642,426, 6,664,432, 6,673,977, 6,677,269, 6,709,638, 6,747,152, 6,750,354, 6,759,349). These processes typically require multiple steps of synthesis and purification of reaction intermediates and/or the removal of unwanted byproducts. Therefore, these processes can be unsuitable or of limited use for the synthesis or modification of radiolabeled compounds, especially when the radioisotope is relatively short lived and the radiolabeled compound is intended for use as a radiotracer or imaging agent. Thus, there is a need in the art for rapid and efficient alkylation processes that can be used for the synthesis or modification of radiolabeled compounds.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides compositions and methods to rapidly and efficiently alkylate target compounds, which may be used for the synthesis or modification of radiopharmaceuticals.